


Mummy Reflects

by ponderinfrustration



Series: Late Nights in Baker Street [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M, Ordinary Baker Street Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet pays a visit to the boys after Sherlock's staking, but doesn't get any further than Mrs Hudson's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mummy Reflects

The boys are still asleep upstairs, if they do much sleeping with those black-out curtains. (Violet would very much prefer not to walk in on something, hence why she's waiting until such a time that they should really expect her to show-up.) Only a couple of days after Sherlock's staking and life in Baker Street has returned to normal, a relief to Violet, though normal still entails a reasonable degree of danger. Sherlock would attract it anyway, has always been a magnet for pain and destruction, even without John. (And without John, he wouldn't be here now, would have certainly died back at that pool, whether from the bomb or the bullets. It's a sobering thought for Violet.)

Martha is in the kitchen, replacing her stores of concoctions that have gotten used with Sherlock's leg, and Violet doesn't want to disturb her, grateful as ever that she's here and able to take care of her son. (Both of her sons, really, for though John isn't a Holmes, Sherlock has made him part of the family. That boy needs a mother, and his own must be long gone, likely thinking that he died in Korea, bullet-torn and broken.)

Violet sips at her tea, flicking idly through the newspaper. The report about the body found in Brixton is likely the slayer who tried to kill her boys - his death quietly hushed up by that nice Greg in Scotland Yard, and Mycroft's help too, of course. If only Sherlock hadn't been hurt in the process, but so be it. It could have been so much worse.

"For fuck's sake, John! The eyeballs weren't hurting anybody!" That's her Sherlock alright, and she can imagine him throwing his hands in the air in the exasperated way that he could have only picked up from Siger.

"They were bloody human eyes, Sherlock!"

There's indignant mumbling, followed by the crash of two bodies hitting the floor. Martha chuckles to herself in the kitchen and Violet grins. Perhaps she ought to just come back tomorrow, when tensions have cooled.


End file.
